Arcee Becomes a Bot
Back to 2010 Logs Shark Optimus Prime Arcee Shark is walking up the ramp at a determined gait, intent on getting to the command level where he expects Prime to be holed up. Holed up, not entirely. If Anything Prime is actually outside of his office, mostly walking, thinking. A great deal of thinking really. There is much going on and yet no answers to the questions. He has been observant, but from the distance. Shark stops nearby and salutes. "Sir." he offers, at attention as he waits for you to notice and address him. Prime smiles behind the face-plate, which is obvious in the optics. "Hello Shark, I take it the cycle finds you well?" Shark shifts into at ease position, hands behind his back, "I am well, thank you for asking. I was wondering if you had an audience with the neutral known as Arcee?" "Not as of yet, it seems when I have the chance too, she nor Hotrod are available." Prime states, "But I am aware that she is interested in us, however I would hope it would not take my own stamp of approval to get her under us. She is no Decepticon, is she and she has been around with Hotrod, I also would assume you as well, Shark. I also would believe she probably has been in our base." Prime then chuckles softly, "Though I do admit, Hotrod can sometimes be the lacking when it comes to making wise choices." This he said in a playful way. "If she is about, I will be pleased to speak with and by Primus will you stop being so formal Shark. I may be the commander of the Autobots but I really do dislike the formalities at times." Shark transmits, "Arcee? It's Shark. You free at the moment?" Arcee transmits, "Yes" Shark transmits, "Can you come to Iacon?" Arcee transmits, "of course." Shark nods his head to Prime's reply and shifts into a more relaxed stance to his complaint about being so formal. The young mech gives his leader a sharp toothed grin, "I've met her, in fact I just radioed her and she's on her way here." Prime nods gently. Femmes, were an odd sort. There was some in many ways and yet in some numbers compared to mechs, there was very few. He had yet seen this femme, only heard her name. Elita probably would have met her right away if she was here.. Where-ever Elita had run off too.. Shark notices Prime being oddly quiet, then cocks his head a bit as if listening to a internal comm, "Security has just allowed her through. Should be here any moment." Arcee approaches, just then. She's heard that Prime would like to meet with her, and she comes forward. "I'm here," she says. She hopes this meeting will eventually lead to her joining the Autobots proper. Prime snaps his attention back as Arcee speaks up and shows herself. He stares at her for a moment, before his optics glow gently. "..You must be Arcee, it is a pleasure to meet you. Hotrod has spoken of you several times." He says grinning behind the face-plate. "Don't worry about any formalities, please. Unlike Sentinel Prime before me, I really don't care much for it." Though it seems at times, the Autobots like to go off and forget this fact, expect for a few like Ironhide and his other old friends who just really came to know him. Shark turns toward the approaching pink and white femme, he inclines his head toward her. "Glad you could come on such short notice, Arcee." he says. He pauses as Prime speaks and chuckles a bit, "So Rod didn't give you dreka for reportedly flirting with his femme?" he asks his commander, "Sure given me a bunch of dreka for it and I haven't done any such thing." Arcee smiles at Shark bemusedly. Silly Hot Rod. "Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you, Optimus," she says, "I've been wanting to join the Autobots for a while now. I found my creator and he was fine with it." Who says Prime was flirting? He was just being friendly. There was a big difference, though no one ever seen him flirt, so perhaps it was easy to get the two mixed up. "Yes, I have heard you were interested and I am sorry it has taken this long for me to get around to seeing you. Things have been keeping me busy, sadly leaves me little time for personal time." He states before resting and hand on his hip plate. "You found your creator, hm. Does he wish to join as well?" Shark never said Prime was flirting, just asked the obvious question. He is quiet now as the two chat. Arcee shakes her head. "He wants to stay hidden," he says, "He's an old mech and fighting isn't his thing. He'd rather be building. But he said I could do whatever I wanted." :Prime listens to Arcee and a bit of sadness crosses his face, "I see. I can understand the desire to be hidden, but.." He stops himself and then nods softly. "Understood, however if you do see him again, let him know if he ever changes his mind.. We could use a builder." He leaves it to that for now. "Tell me, why do you want to join us?" Shark files that need in his 'look into this' memory bank. "I've fought the Decepticons as a Neutral. I would find it far more efficient to fight them as an Autobot. Neutrals sometimes have trouble getting the resources they need. And of course, the Autobot unifying philosophy is something I've always agreed with. Neutrals can be either good or bad, but when you are dealing with Autobots, you know what you're getting." Arcee says. :Prime listened to her and smirked behind that plate. The femme did her research and she was a good spokes person. "You really had some time to think this over and what to say to me, haven't you?" This is followed by a chuckle. "I don't have a problem with you joining and I don't believe any of the other Autobots would have a problem with this either." It was about as simple as that, expect.. "However, for safety reasons, you will be have an Autobot that you must report to and are placed in the hands in for at least 14 orbital cycles. I also have the Autobot in mind to do this already as well." He muses. Shark smiles a bit to what Arcee tells Prime, though he gives his leader a curious look at knowing who she's reporting to, he casually crosses his fingers behind his back. o(Don't let it be Rod.)o he thinks "I understand," Arcee replies, "I haven't got a problem with that." She idly wonders silently whether it will be Hot Rod. "I've had quite some time to think it over, so it's not a decision I came to lightly." Optimus Prime hates to tell you Shark, but it is Hotrod, though there is a card up his sleeve. "The one who will be responsible for you is Hotrod, however the one you will need to report too is either Ironhide or myself. I want you to report to us every other orbital cycle. The report is simple really, just confirm with us what you plan to do and where you may be going if you desire to leave Iacon. I do trust you, but Ironhide is our security officer and it is best you come to know him as well has come to know me." And that was the catch under that. He trusted Hotrod, but he also knew the mech could sometimes be a bit-- blinded by his own youth. Shark makes this slightly disappointed face just momentarily, then gets a hint of a smirk at the rest. Well not as bad as it could have been. "And if Rod isn't around, you just pester me by radio Arcee." he offers helpfully. Arcee nods. "I think that will work just fine," she says. She doesn't think Hot Rod will like it much, but it's not that big a deal. "Thank you," she says, both to Prime and Shark. Prime nods his head, "Not a problem. It will take a bit of time to set up your pass and get everything ready, however I will get you added in as soon as I can. However, if you could come with me, I need to ask you some other questions, along with you fill out a few things. It will make stuff go by faster." Shark hmms softly to that, "That a hint for me to get lost?" he asks with a grin. Arcee nods. "Of course," she says, "I'll tell you whatever you need to know." She prepares to follow him for further questioning. "I have it from here, Shark." He says with a thumbs up before Prime leads Arcee into his office. There was times Prime could act like a military command and there was times, you had to really question his age. That was probably one of those times. However, Prime was still noted to be a young commander, not as much experience as the Prime's before him and yet, he did a good job. The Autobots was his family and he would do whatever it took to protect them. Optimus Prime then motioned for a chair for Arcee to sit down in. His office was kept very tidy. Everything in the right place, though some data-pads a bit out of order and from the looks, he hated paper work. However, that was a job he had and he did, but by the misstack of them, he still disliked it. "Arcee," He says taking a seat himself and taking a data-pad before he starts to write something down, "..what function are you planning to file under? I am sure you have skills that should be noted for the recorded and if I could have those please." Shark watches the two head off and goes about his duties. "Gunner, sir," Arcee says, after she takes a seat. "I'm quite good at it, too." Prime writes that down and hrms softly as he leans back in his chair. He seems to be writing more then what she said, though who knows what he may be all filling in. "..Many of the Autobots do have bunkers for room, however I am requesting for you to have your own private space. We don't have many femmes within our ranks, but I try to make sure the ones we do have get their own area to themselves. You alright with this?" He pauses his writing. Arcee nods. "Sounds appropriate," she says, "You know how these young mechs can be." Not that Arcee couldn't handle herself well enough, but no sense complicating things. Besides, if Arcee was in the general open barracks, Hot Rod would likely not be happy about that. "Very well. Worst comes to worst, we may have to bunk you with another femme for a short time, but I'll have to see who would be willing for that." Prime admits, "However will see what happens." He then continues to write things down before he pauses again, "You will also need to go under some training, just to test your skills and abilities as a gunner. Though we will find time to do this. I will or Shark.. will help test your abilities in combat. Shark is good at undercover, but it still takes a good train eye. I also may think of some others to test you as well. That way it gets you chance to meet up with a few of our members." He then smiles, though again this was shown in the optics. "After all socialization is good." Prime hrms softly, "..what else.." He glances upward, "..Oh yes, you will also require a medical checkup." He takes out another data pad and does some work on it, before he hands her then data-pad. "Very well. Worst comes to worst, we may have to bunk you with another femme for a short time, but I'll have to see who would be willing for that." Prime admits, "However will see what happens." He then continues to write things down before he pauses again, "You will also need to go under some training, just to test your skills and abilities as a gunner. Though we will find time to do this. I will or Shark.. will help test your abilities in combat. Shark is good at undercover, but it still takes a good train eye. I also may think of some others to test you as well. That way it gets you chance to meet up with a few of our members." He then smiles, though again this was shown in the optics. "After all socialization is good." Prime hrms softly, "..what else.." He glances upward, "..Oh yes, you will also require a medical checkup." He takes out another data pad and does some work on it, before he hands her the data pad. "Give this to one of our medical teams, they can take care of that for you here within Iacon." Then another pause in thought, "Arcee-- may I ask you something off the record?" "Of course," Arcee says, "One always needs to keep their skills sharp." She takes the data pad and peruses it, nodding. Medical checkups are always good. "Yes, you can ask me something off the record. What is it?" "..You are not joining us also because of Hotrod are you?" Optimus asks with a cant of his head. It wouldn't change his mind, but something he still like to satisfy in the back of his mind. Arcee smiles. "Not entirely, no," she says, "There's a certain practicality to joining, even if Hot Rod wasn't around." Prime nods and then finishes it, "Then please sign below." He says handing her the data-pad. Arcee signs the data pad and hands it back to Optimus. She then waits expectantly. Prime takes the data pad and nods his head. "That will be all, unless you have any questions you wish to ask." Arcee shakes her head. For now, she's got all her questions answered. For now all she has on her mind is that medical checkup. "Thank you," she says, "I think I'll go for my examination now." Prime nods softly and just leans back in his chair, "..Very well, you do know where it is, don't you?" He asks with a cant of his head to the other side. If need be, he'll radio Shark to come show her. "Yes, I believe so," Arcee says, though she doesn't object to Shark helping her remember the way. Optimus nodded his head gently though he opened his radio up anyhow, "..Shark.. could you come to my office and just make sure Arcee will be alright?" His optics look distant for a moment, but he took a stand. "I am sure, Arcee," He says looking at her, "..You will do fine." Optimus Prime transmits, "Shark.. could you come to my office and just make sure Arcee will be alright?" Shark doesn't radio back but just shows up, "Sure thing." he offers with a grin. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Optimus Prime's Logs Category:Arcee's Logs